


{love's not a competition, but i'm winning}

by without_wings (liam22)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-16
Updated: 2009-07-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liam22/pseuds/without_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt flowers from force_oblique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	{love's not a competition, but i'm winning}

Adam sat up in his cell. Dinner would be delivered soon and even though he had perfected the ability not to show it, he found the solitude quite boring. Hopefully, Michael would be delivering his meal today. The opportunity to tease the man about the beer belly he was developing is too tempting to pass up. He had to get his rocks off where he could, after all.

To his ~~extreme pleasure~~ disappointment, Elle opens his cell door instead. Looks like he'll have to find another way to get his fun. He schools his face with an extremely bored face - one he doesn't even have to fake once he notices she's carrying a bundle of fresh daisy's instead of his nightly meal. ~~And today was supposed to be beef stroganoff day too.~~

"Don't you like them," Elle asks in that sickeningly sweet tone she usually reserves for the question _"don't you think I'm pretty,"_. 

His answer is always the same: a resounding "Nope". If he was feeling especially horny, he might add in an "I've seen much prettier". Insulting her always made her much more generous with her affections. Today, he sticks with general indifference. Some things are worth waiting for. 

She shocks him with a pout…something he's long since stopped responding to, much unlike the latest toy Daddy brought back for her. 

"I'm a grown man, Elle. I don't like flowers." Adam flops back down on his cot, staring at the ceiling with his special brand of belligerent apathy. _Why didn't he like her special electric kisses anymore?_ Elle's pout deepens and she leaves him alone determined to change his mind.

_I'll show him._

\---

The next day the knock for dinner comes early. He can tell it's her again without looking up from his position resting. Maybe it's her 'little girl wearing mommy's perfume' aura or maybe he's getting too jaded with age, but he knew she would be back. 

He was too addicted to stay away from - especially because he wouldn't let her break him. Bob may think she's Daddy's Little Girl, but in all realities, she's what _he_ made her. She was his plaything - not the other way around. 

"I brought you another present," she announces as happy as can be. 

"More flowers, Luv?" His joking tone make her angry, but she refuses to be distracted from her brilliant plan. 

"Yup," Elle pops the word off her tongue like bubblegum. _I'll show him._ She lifts her blue sundress over her head and as it falls to the ground without a sound, Adam finds himself with the unobstructed view of the delicate flower pattern of her tiny panties.

This time he doesn't look away. 

_I win_   



End file.
